


意外转化

by Trojan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojan/pseuds/Trojan
Summary: 私设：巴基原本是beta，因为班纳博士的医疗事(不)故(是)变成了omega。史蒂夫原本也是beta，但是后来因为血清转化成了alpha。人类在出生以后，体内会有α-性腺和Ω-性腺，在成长过程中，性腺的发育程度决定一个人的第三性别。虽然是ABO世界观，但在21世纪以前仍然存在严重的斥同现象。本文漏洞多多，人物也可能OOC，不喜勿喷，不喜勿喷，thx。





	意外转化

**Author's Note:**

> 私设：
> 
> 巴基原本是beta，因为班纳博士的医疗事(不)故(是)变成了omega。
> 
> 史蒂夫原本也是beta，但是后来因为血清转化成了alpha。
> 
> 人类在出生以后，体内会有α-性腺和Ω-性腺，在成长过程中，性腺的发育程度决定一个人的第三性别。
> 
> 虽然是ABO世界观，但在21世纪以前仍然存在严重的斥同现象。
> 
> 本文漏洞多多，人物也可能OOC，不喜勿喷，不喜勿喷，thx。

他的身体从来没有出过这样的故障——心跳比正常速度快了两倍，浑身无力，体温过高，前面的器官硬地发痛，而后面却在不停地分泌体液，里面瘙痒难耐，就像有千万只蚂蚁在疯狂地撕咬爬行。这种感觉，比曾经的“恢复”治疗难受千百倍。更让人发狂的是，他现在被绑缚再在一张椅子上，无法动弹。第一次，他想叫救命，可是他现在带着口枷，无法说出任何话语。

“班纳博士，巴基明明是beta，为什么会出现omega才会有的发情症状？”

“我很抱歉，队长，我之前认为九头蛇给巴恩斯中士注射的药剂只是起增强α-激素的作用，从而让他的身体达到一种伪alpha的状态，现在看来，九头蛇的药剂除了增强他的α-激素的分泌，还抑制了他体内Ω-激素的分泌，我给他注射的血清能清楚九头蛇的药剂的功效，让他体内的激素恢复正常水平，同时让他的性腺恢复正常的激素分泌功能，之前检查的时候，我们没有发现他的α-性腺因为过度分泌激素已经严重萎缩，甚至可能已经坏死。在注射血清之后，他体内的Ω-性腺开始疯狂的分泌Ω-激素，现在他体内的Ω-激素含量甚至比发情期的omega还要浓四倍。”

“那快给他注射α-激素或者抑制剂！”

“恐怕不行，他的身体之前已经对九头蛇的增强剂产生了依赖性，甚至已经习惯了那种伪状态，我给他注射血清，就相当于在贝壳上砸出了裂缝，他的身体现在已经不能再承受任何外力的干预。”

“那怎么办！他现在很痛苦！”

史蒂夫已经完全没有了平时的冷静，他成功地把巴基从九头蛇那里抢回来了，虽然他已经不记得自己，但是没关系，只要他在自己身边就好，巴基是他和过去的自己的唯一的联系了——过去的那个每次都需要巴基的帮助的小矮子史蒂夫•罗杰斯。

经过三个月的治疗，巴基的身体状况和心理状况都已经有了很大的好转，他不会再毫无征兆地攻击众人，不过在被冒犯的时候他仍然会动手；大多数时候他看自己的眼神依旧很冷漠，但在精神恍惚，比如刚睡醒的时候，他会微笑着叫自己史蒂夫。他在各种战斗中受的、被九头蛇的人视而不见或者暴力治疗的创伤已经被治疗得七七八八，班纳博士认为他已经可以进一步接受内部治疗——巴基被九头蛇破坏的大脑以及激素分泌机制。

他们都没有料到现在这种状况。班纳考虑到巴恩斯中士的身体状况，已经把血清的注射量降到了最低，但巴基的身体在经过九头蛇长达七十年的不断改造后，已经变得像沸腾的热油，而他注射的、他自认为在安全剂量范围内的血清，无疑像是在这翻滚的热油里扔了一个巨大的火球，现在，除了让它自然的燃烧完，已经没有其他的办法。

“队长，现在我们只有两个选择，一是让巴恩斯中士自己熬过发情期，当然，毫无疑问这会十分痛苦，而且，依照他现在的状况，发情期至少会持续三天，二是……”

班纳极为罕见的吞吞吐吐，他没有说出第二个选择，但史蒂夫却知道第二个选择是什么。一个omega度过发情期的最自然最安全分方式，就是找一个alpha，.做.爱。

复联大厦里面有很多目前仍然是单身状态的alpha，现在社会上甚至已经有了体质十分成熟完善的omega救助中心，里面有许多aplpha志愿者。他完全有能力马上找来一群优质的alpha男女。

巴基的痛苦肉眼可见的加剧着，汗水已经打湿了他的头发，他的双眼已经蒙上了水汽，哽咽声断断续续地从他的喉咙里传出来，他不愿意让巴基痛苦，也不愿意让别人沾染他纯洁的麋鹿。

“班纳，你们先出去吧，我会帮他。”

史蒂夫知道自己的这个选择有很大的风险，在巴基度过发情期后，他花了三个月才和巴基建立起来的微弱的信任很有可能会土崩瓦解，他们很有可能会再次回到最初的那种相处模式，甚至更糟，但他现在已经无暇去考虑以后可能发生的事。

过高的体温和来势凶猛的情热快要把他逼疯。在进治疗室之前，那个叫史蒂夫的男人看着他的眼睛向他保证他不会有任何危险，可现在他身体的反应正在嚣张的告诉他，他被那个人骗了。

他一定要杀了那个人，不仅因为他曾经是他的任务，他还骗取了他的信任，然后把他折磨得生不如死。

“巴基，我很抱歉。”

冰凉的触感通过脸上滚烫的皮肤传入大脑，一股他从未闻过的奇异香味涌入了他的鼻腔，有点像酒的气味，但是并不刺鼻，而且还带着几分香甜。

他喜欢这个味道。

这股突然出现的味道让他一系列反常的症状得到了一定的缓解，他察觉到有人正在解开他身上的束缚，虽然他的视觉已经模糊不清，但他还是根据大概轮廓认出了眼前的人——史蒂夫•罗杰斯，那个道貌岸然的骗子。

他很想立即杀了他，可现在的他已经无法控制自己的身体。

爆发的Ω-激素已经烧光了巴基的理智和力气，他早就不记得八十多年以前学校的老师教授的那些生理知识，但本能却引导他向眼前又好闻又温凉的史蒂夫•罗杰斯靠近。

他被人抱了起来，然后，冰凉的触感开始从身体的各个部分陆续传到大脑，他尽力地靠近他，贴着他。有只手在轻轻地摩擦着他的前端，有根坚硬滚烫的粗大柱状物在后面有规律地进出。虽然他讨厌那个东西过高的温度，但它好歹缓解了那种瘙痒空虚的感觉，所以，他没有反抗，只是温顺地承受着一切。

叮叮叮，叮——

虽然闹钟发出的噪音被史蒂夫及时掐断，但怀里的人还是被吵醒了。无论身体又多疲惫，军人和杀手的警觉性仍然会让巴基在外界的刺激下立即清醒。

“抱歉，”史蒂夫吻了一下巴基，“把你吵醒了，再睡一会儿，早餐做好了我再叫你。”巴基嘤咛了一声，把头埋进了史蒂夫的胸膛，他蹭了蹭脑袋，“我梦到你了。”

“嗯？”

“在复联的治疗室里，你一边操我，一边哭着跟我道歉，好蠢。”

巴基在恢复记忆以后，经常拿他们的第一次来嘲笑他，他承认，那个时候的他真的挺蠢的，他可能是唯一一个一边把人操得抽搐一边哭着道歉的alpha，那个时候的他，好像变回了那个矮小的史蒂夫•罗杰斯。

“的确蠢透了。”

史蒂夫揉了揉怀里的小熊，虽然他现在很想继续昨晚的事，但chad和lare还要去上学，他必须得去给孩子们做早餐。

消灭了灭霸之后，他就正式向神盾局递了辞职信。他和巴基回到了布鲁克林，在一个乡村里过着普通人的生活。

他从来不是一个伟大无私的人，从始至终，他的愿望就只有一个——让自己喜欢的人能够生活在一个远离战争的和平社会。是的，他喜欢自己的好兄弟，在那个同性恋被视为异类、变态的年代，他喜欢上了从小和自己一起长大的好兄弟。虽然巴基和他一样只是一个beta，但巴基却比许多的alpha更有魅力，女孩们前赴后继的想要成为他的伴侣，omega，beta，甚至alpha女孩都向巴基示过爱。

他曾经幻想过法西斯战争结束后的生活——他和巴基一起回到布鲁克林，巴基会娶一个美丽的女孩，会有几个可爱的孩子。他会向巴基提议让自己做孩子们的教父，他知道巴基一定会同意。巴基还会邀请单身的自己去参加他们家每周一次的温馨又丰盛的家庭聚餐。

现在，他的愿望，他的一切幻想都变成了现实——他和巴基回到了曾经朝思暮想的故乡，巴基有了自己的爱人和两个可爱的小孩，而他，他每周都会出现在巴基的家庭聚餐上，不过身份不是幻想中的挚友和教父，而是巴基的爱人和孩子们的另一个父亲。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> PS：虽然文中没有提及，但史蒂夫和巴基从一开始就是两情相悦的，不是后来的日久生情哦。


End file.
